ABAD
by Raputopu
Summary: Ada dua orang pria yang mencari jawaban dari kepingan masa lalu. Fotografi hitam-putih menunjukkan jalan menuju abad kelabu. Alam semesta memang tidak mengenal hitungan waktu. Terakhir kali mereka berpegangan tangan adalah pada akhir tahun sembilanbelas-empatpuluh, ketika cinta menjadi sekutu, kepercayaan runtuh, dan ingatan manis mengabur menjadi abu. NethIndo.
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _Ada dua orang pria yang mencari jawaban dari kepingan masa lalu. Fotografi hitam-putih menunjukkan jalan menuju abad kelabu. Alam semesta memang tidak mengenal hitungan waktu._

 _Terakhir kali mereka berpegangan tangan adalah pada akhir tahun sembilanbelas-empatpuluh , ketika cinta menjadi sekutu, kepercayaan runtuh, dan ingatan manis mengabur menjadi abu._

 _._

 _._

 _Pernahkah kau merasakan gezellig?_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **ABAD by Raputopu**_

 _ **Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

 _Percakapan dengan format italic merujuk pada penggunaan bahasa asing._

 _._

" _Gezellig(1)"_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Blue Pepper**_ _, Amsterdam 2016_

 _ **Vader Jacob, vader Jacob**_

 _ **Slaapt gij nog? Slaapt gij nog?**_

 _ **Alle klokken luiden, alle klokken luiden.**_

 _ **Bim bam bom, bim bam bom(2)**_

 _ **.**_

Van der Decken pergi meninggalkan segalanya di Belanda.

Suasana abad ke-17. Patung alien bersama rokok. Perkotaan sejarah yang berbaur dengan sistematika urbanisme modern.

Ia dan rokoknya terbiasa mengawali rutinitas dengan berjalan di sekitar Prinsegracht pada pagi hari, kemudian mendengar lonceng sepeda bersahut-sahutan dari kejauhan. Tertawa geli melihat pedagang bunga yang tenggelam dalam lelap di selimut bunga aneka warna. Kemudian menghabiskan sisa matahari pagi dengan duduk di seberang sungai Jordaan dan memotret rumah kayu terapung di atas perahu tua.

 _Namun, tidak ada gezellig._

Tuhan sangat bermurah hati. Setiap kilometer adalah gedung museum megah. Ia pernah masuk ke dalam museum Van Gogh yang menggantung koleksi terbesar di dunia, dididirikan oleh anak Vincent yang tersiksa. Beberapa blok jauhnya, berdiri panggung Vermeer, pameran Rembrandt, dan galeri lukisan dari abad keemasan yang berkumpul dalam satu paket Rijksmuseum.

 _Namun, tidak ada gezellig._

Dan kepuasan yang menggugah ketika melihat gelas-gelas _cappucino_ hilir-mudik di dalam Café Pieper yang berusia 350 tahun, sembari mencari waktu untuk meregangkan sendi setelah seharian menelanjangi jalan De Baarsjes hingga Zeeburgerpad dengan berjalan kaki.

 _Namun, tidak ada gezellig._

Selama satu minggu berpetualang mandiri di Amsterdam, kakinya selalu berakhir menuju taman tersembunyi, tersesat di toko kecil yang menjual pita beludru, menghirup _jenever_ dari tempat penyulingan, atau berteduh di biara tua klasik. Ke manapun kakinya melangkah, pasti akan berujung di kanal, atau sebuah kafe cokelat.

 _Namun, tidak ada gezellig._

Sang calon astronot Belanda menegak _float_ buatan Blue Pepper terakhirnya, sebuah restoran Indonesia satu-satunya di jalan Nassaukade 336. Tak sabar ingin segera menonton pertunjukkan akustik terakhirnya di bawah lampu kelap-kelip Tolhuistin saat malam tiba, sebelum ia berangkat esok pagi menuju gugusan pulau hijau yang menduduki khatulistiwa, bersama foto-hitam putih seorang pemuda berpakaian Jawa.

 _Mencari gezellig._

 _._

" _Hey, Alfonso. Kau yakin dia benar-benar bisa melihat masa lalu dari sebuah foto?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Lawang Sewu**_ _, Semarang 2016_

 _ **Cublak cublak suweng  
Suwenge ting geletek  
Nganggo kepudung solek  
Tak ijo royo-royo  
Sopo gelem delekak(3)**_

 _ **.**_

Semarang yang terpanggang matahari, ramai dan aneh. Peta hijau raksasa dengan bukit-bukit tinggi. Lahir dari sejarah dan tumbuh berkembang menjadi kota makmur dengan beragam populasi.

Bila dilihat dari udara, maka akan nampak seperti bayang-bayang skizofrenia, penuh warna dengan gradasi abu-abu oleh kota tua, dibalut limpahan galeri seni yang indah. Dan daya tariknya adalah arsitektur lawas dengan atmosfer kolonial yang megah. Tentu saja dibumbuhi cita rasa Belanda.

Namun, ironi yang tercipta saat membuka luka lama adalah ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau mencintai sang penjajah. Darah kita adalah warna yang terbalur dalam kuas yang tergores menyapukan lukisan raksasa, peluru-peluru yang membuat palet menganga di tubuh mereka. Merah tua, terburai, tanpa nyawa. Dan karya seni itu akan berada di setiap buku sejarah.

Ketika pada abad itu kita harus hidup di dalam dua dunia. Bermandikan rempah-rempah di pagi buta, lalu malamnya menghirup wangi tubuh pria Eropa. Terlahir untuk melantunkan keroncong, namun hanya _jazz_ yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota _._ Kios-kios Belanda dengan seluruh karyawan dari Jawa. Pilih Pancasila atau Ratu Wilhemina Pilih hidup atau mati.

Namun, kita bukan amfibi, kita punya _**warna**_ sendiri.

"Dan dia adalah _merah putih_."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menurunkan kamera polaroidnya, memandang foto-foto pengurus Nederlands-Indische Spoorweg Maatschappij di ruangan berwarna cokelat muda. Kemudian, matanya turun ke potret pria Belanda yang sedang berdiri kaku. Mistis dan membuat penasaran. Dia berlagak seperti akan diinterogasi polisi nasional.

Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Ruangan itu hening. Sehening ketika orang-orang hidup yang pernah bekerja di sini menjadi daging tanpa jiwa di _bunker_ neraka.

Ia menutup matanya perlahan.

Dalam satu tarikan napas panjang, udara dingin tiba-tiba melilit tubuhnya seperti sulur mematikan. Telinganya mendenging dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Sendi-sendinya lemah seperti kayu tanpa sanggah. Jemari itu meremat erat di depan dada.

Lantainya berputar-putar seperti kapal di tengah badai, sebelum akhirnya aroma dinding-dinding tebal yang berdebu menguasai atmosfer di sekitarnya, dan sayup-sayup suara pria-pria Eropa yang saling bercakap menabuh telinga.

Lambat-laun mulai merebak bunyi peluit kereta api entah dari mana, suara derap langkah kaki sepatu kulit di lorong-lorong, dering-dering telepon logam dari kejauhan, perbincangan bahasa Belanda di mana-mana, bunyi mesin kereta api meraung di balik punggungnya, dan matahari hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Hatinya belum siap, tapi ia mencoba membuka mata perlahan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya hati-hati.

Gradasi warna jingga menyihirnya seakan seperti terperangkap di dalam foto tua yang menguning. Gambarnya pun pecah-pecah seperti foto kakek di rumah.

Segalanya sibuk. Orang Belanda memang selalu sibuk. Lihatlah wajah kemerahan mereka yang kaku. Ia melihat mereka berjalan cepat di sekitarnya seperti atom-atom yang bergerak di lintasan alami yang tak beraturan. Tubuh mereka tegap, baju lurus tanpa lipatan, rambut emas yang tersisir licin ke belakang, dan masing-masing nampaknya membawa pekerjaan penting. Penarik karcis pun sama sibuknya melayani pembeli yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih sibuk pada hari itu. Kereta uap terus singgah dan berlalu dari pagi hingga sore hari. Pekerjaan tak pernah berhenti.

Foto pria misterius itu yang membawanya ke sini. Baginya, fotografi adalah mesin pembawa kenangan, peristiwa, dan memori.

Airlangga termangu melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding. _Nederlands-Indië_ **.** _Dinsdag, 16 Juni 1912._

Orang-orang melintas cepat di sebelah bahunya, segera ia membuat dirinya terlindungi dari pandangan siapa pun. Ia tak menoleh. Hanya ingin menikmati suasana siang terik di kantor Djawatan Kereta Api Repoeblik Indonesia pada hari itu.

Ketika ia mengangkat kamera polaroidnya, berbalik badan, matanya menemukan seorang pria Belanda sedang berdiri di belakangnya, memandanginya.

Pandangan dari mata elang itu menahan tarikan napasnya. Dan entah kenapa mata itu memberinya rasa _deja vu_ yang aneh. Kamera polaroid di tangannya turun perlahan.

Distraksi mata berwarna biru lautan itu nampak berusaha merasuki apa yang ada di balik bola mata hitamnya. Alis pirang itu membentuk kurva sempurna saat ia mengerutkan mata. Kepala pemuda Jawa itu menengadah dalam keterpanaan, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah sang objek utama yang sedang diperhatikan.

Apa yang dipandang oleh Belanda itu adalah peta kereta api di balik tubuhnya yang transparan.

Tubuh tinggi itu berdiri saja di sana tanpa melakukan apa pun. Posisi itu seakan meminta Airlangga untuk memotretnya.

Airlangga mengangkat kamera polaroidnya tanpa sadar, membingkai wajah simestris maskulin itu ke dalam kotak kacanya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Bunyi tembakan terdengar dan sosok di hadapannya menghilang dari pandangan.

Tiba-tiba puluhan voltase listrik mengejutkan tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya mundur dua langkah, bergetar hingga tubuhnya limbung dan visual di hadapannya menjadi abstraksi tak berpola.

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya meleleh seperti boneka lilin terbakar. Ketakutan Airlangga tercekat di dalam lehernya. Dinding-dinding berputar seperti cat air tumpah. Angin mengaduk-aduk segalanya, menarik ke dalam lubang hitam. Suara bising teredam dan menghilang menjadi denging. Keramaian menyusut menuju sunyi.

Dan gelap total.

Tangannya berusaha memegang apa pun di sekitarnya ketika berat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Jantungnya berderap seperti kuda yang dilepaskan ke medan perang. Napasnya patah-patah dan menggumpal di paru-parunya.

Membuka mata menjadi amat menguras tenaga. Pandangan yang mengabur berangsur terang. Butuh lima detik sampai ia bisa beradaptasi. Ritme napasnya turun lebih tenang.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara masjid dari kejauhan. Gemerisik dedaunan pohon akasia besar tedengar berisik dari tengah lapangan. Hembusan angin panas siang hari menenangkan. Sunyi dan sepi.

Bayang-bayang burung pipit nampak menari di ventilasi. Memegang ubin, jemarinya nyaris membeku. Aroma rangka-rangka kayu pintu dan jendela memberi kehangatan. Hanya ada suara gema napasnya yang terpantul di dinding marmer berwarna gading.

Dia telah kembali ke ruangan foto-foto lama di salah satu bilik Lawang Sewu.

Pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya dari lantai, berusaha bangkit berdiri, ketika selembar kertas foto milik pria museum itu jatuh dari kuncian jemarinya.

Memungutnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, alis Airlangga mengernyit.

Itu adalah foto hitam-putih pria Belanda dari tahun 1912 yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Spiegel Bar Bistro**_ _, Semarang, 2016_

 _ **Geef mij maar nasi goreng met een gebakken e**_

 _ **Wat sambal en wat kroepoek en een goed glas bier erbij**_

 _ **Geef mij maar nasi goreng met een gebakken ei**_

 _ **Wat sambal en wat kroepoek en een goed glas bier erbij(3)**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan nada ceria, Alfonso bilang Spiegel Bar Bistro adalah satu-satunya restoran di Semarang yang pantas menyambut kedatangan teman Belandanya hari ini. Kayu-kayu tua di sana telah berdiri sejak tahun 1895 hingga sekarang. Meja marmer adalah tapas bagi vegetarian untuk menikmat brokoli dengan lemon atau _parmesan._ Dia juga bisa memesan koktail, ayam _tikka taco_ dan _mocqueca_ , atau sup _seafood_ Brazil. Dan yang pasti, menonton pertunjukkan atraktif dari bartender. Sangat bernuansa Eropa klasik.

Mereka memilih duduk di _bar counter_. Sang bartender pria menyambut dengan ramah. Alfonso memesan dua gelas minuman bernama _Cocktail After Sunset_.

Dengan cekatan ia langsung menyiapkannya. Gerakan tangannya cepat, mengambil gelas dari rak, menuang minuman dari botol, mengupas buah, semua sangat cepat. Paling menarik saat ia harus mencampur semua bahan dalam sebuah botol tertutup dan melakukan _shaking_. Ia mengocoknya dengan gerakan yang khas dengan kedua tangan ke kanan dan kiri sisi badan, cukup atraktif dan menghibur.

"Haruskah mengocoknya dengan cara seperti itu?" Airlangga iseng bertanya, karena ia baru pertama kali melihat pertunjukkan bartender secara nyata.

Sang bartender yang menjawab sambil tertawa, "Memang begitu tekniknya _._ " Sembari terus menyiapkan _cocktail_ pesanan mereka.

Tubuh Alfonso mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Airlangga. " _Kau harus mempelajari cara mengocok yang benar dari dia."_

Airlangga spontan memukul dada Alfonso. Kekasihnya tertawa.

" _Temanku akan tiba sebentar lagi."_ Alfonso mengecek arlojinya, lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik. " _Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan 'si cenayang' ini."_ Tangannya mengacak-acak gemas rambut hitam itu.

" _Jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh, Alfonso."_ tegas Airlangga.

Alfonso tertawa. " _Tentu tidak. Aku menceritakan apa yang aku lihat."_

Airlangga tersenyum pahit.

" _Nanti antarkan ke meja kita, ya."_ Pria Portugal itu memukul-mukul pelan pundak Airlangga. Remaja itu mengangguk pelan.

Alfonso adalah pria bule yang dalam beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di Taman Sari Yogyakarta ketika lelaki Portugal itu meminta tolong untuk mengambil potretnya di gerbang pintu masuk. Alfonso adalah _traveller_ nekat yang memburu foto dari seluruh dunia hanya untuk popularitas akun Instagram. Hobi yang sama menyatukan pikiran keduanya. Dan di samping itu, Alfonso adalah pria yang kharismatik.

Dari Thailand, Maladewa, hingga Malaysia, Alfonso akhirnya kembali lagi ke Indonesia, membawanya pada ciuman pertama dengan pria Asia. Dan Airlangga tidak bisa memberi jawaban lain selain 'ya'.

Lagu-lagu _jazz_ dengan tempo sedang menyihirnya. Entah siapa yang bertugas memilih dan menyusun daftar lagu yang diputar di tempat ini. Siapa pun dia, Airlangga harus akui seleranya tinggi sekali.

" _Blackforrest Martini."_

Bahana bariton terbit dari sebelah kursinya.

Jantungnya berdetak sekali. Dunianya berhenti.

Kepalanya berpaling pada tubuh yang dua kali lipat lebih tinggi darinya, sedang merunduk rileks di dalam mantel hitam tebal dan melamun. Pria Amsterdam itu ada di sini. Jabrik emas yang lebat semuanya rebah seperti gandum kering, memayungi kening bergaris penuaan dengan alis rimbun yang mengerut. Tulang pipi tinggi membentuk paras adam tegas. Bibir tipis terkatup menenggelamkan kata. Hingga akhirnya sepasang netra biru lautan itu berlayar dan berlabuh pada dua manik mata yang menatapnya terpana.

Keduanya sama-sama tertegun.

Hanya melalui pandangan mata, mereka terbelenggu di dalam lautan nostalgia yang sama.

Entah kenapa dua mata hitam itu seperti menguncinya. Membuatnya tidak mampu berpaling ke arah lain. Ketika bibirnya terbuka, suarnya terdengar seperti dari tempat yang sangat jauh, datang seperti angin semilir yang aneh. Dan keduanya sama-sama merapalkan istilah yang sama.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Gezellig..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Untuk apa merangkai masa depan, bila kau memilikinya di masa lalu?_

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 _ **1 Gezellig**_ _adalah istilah dari Dutch yang menggambarkan perasaan menggelitik yang nyaman dan memberi kehangatan, yang membawamu ke tempat penuh kasih sayang, bahagia, dan rileksasi, serta perasaan santai ketika bertemu kekasih._

 _ **2 Vader Jacob**_ _adalah lagu anak-anak 'Are you sleeping?' versi Dutch_

 _ **3 Cublak-cublak**_ _adalah lagu tradisional anak-anak dari Jawa_

 _ **4**_ _ **Geef mij maar nasi goreng**_ _adalah lagu Belanda dengan varian masakan Indonesia di dalamnya_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Iya iya saya tau ini aneh banget. Mau bikin sebagus Batavia tapi ku tak bisa. Dan entah kenapa Airlangga buatan saya selalu _freak_. Saya pernah berkunjung ke Lawang Sewu satu kali. Berawal dari uji nyali, berakhir dengan _fangirling-_ an. Bayangin. Gerbong kereta api yang artistik, foto-foto _bestuur_ yang klasik, miniatur kantor kereta api, foto hitam-putih Indonesia zaman dahulu, pakaian masinis di tahun 1920. Bayangkan seratus tahun yang lalu orang-orang Belanda berpijak di tanah yang kita juga pijak. Maka dari itu, salah satu impian saya untuk traveling keliling dunia tidak boleh hilang. Untuk berpijak di suatu tempat baru dan ikut menjadi bagian dari sejarah. Dan masa depan yang kita tinggali, suatu saat juga akan menjadi sejarah.

 _Sign_ , Rapuh


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _Sebuah ingatan transendental._

 _Kenangan abstrak yang inartifisial._

 _Jalinan romansa yang kekal._

 _Kenangan intim yang terlelap, kini terjaga._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Semarang**_ _,_ 2017

" _Ned."_

Tangannya menyambut perkenalan. "Airlangga."

Ia terpegun. Seketika terheran dengan sensasi memori asing yang mengaburkan pikirannya.

Sejenak, pandangannya kembali berkabut. Matanya tersapu lukisan abstrak putih bersih. Dalam bayangan, ia menyaksikan raga familiar itu berdiri di depan gerbang memorial dan menyambutnya dari dimensi abad yang berbeda.

Sosok historis yang hidup dalam keabadian itu kini mengucapkan salam.

" _Lange tijd niet zien, klein konijn._ [ _Long time no see, little rabbit_.]"

Airlangga pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Tidak. Jauh sebelum itu. Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

Ia mengenalnya sebagai pria masa lampau yang tertangkap potret dalam kamera polaroidnya.

* * *

 _ **ABAD (2): Memori by Raputopu**_

 _ **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

 _Persembahan untuk Dirgahayu Indonesia ke-72_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _(Tidak ada romantisme yang didramatisasi.)_**

* * *

 _._

 _ **Amsterdam**_ _,_ 1988

Sang ayah adalah pendengar setia dongeng kakeknya tentang keindahan Tanjung Harapan yang ia sebut sebagai Indonesia. Cerita turun-temurun itu akhirnya dilabuhkan kepada Ned, anak tertuanya. Kakeknya pernah bekerja di Indonesia pada zaman kolonialisme, sebelum akhirnya dipulangkan kembali ke negaranya setelah Agresi Belanda usai.

Ia hidup sebatang kara semenjak ditinggal mati oleh isterinya yang terbunuh oleh tentara Jepang saat masih tinggal di Indonesia. Susah payah ia menghabiskan waktu tua untuk membesarkan puteranya seorang diri, hingga akhirnya berhasil membawanya pulang ke Belanda, dan menyaksikan sang putera mengkaruniainya dengan cucu-cucu yang kini tumbuh dewasa.

Sebelum maut menjemput, kakeknya membisikkan sebuah rahasia tentang foto tua di lemari kecilnya.

Bukan foto dirinya, melainkan sosok pria Melayu yang duduk seorang diri. Foto itu kini menguning. Tenggelam dalam tumpukan album lama. Di telapak tangan yang kini kurus dan keriput terkikis usia, kakeknya mengusap foto itu untuk terakhir kali dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Temukan dia, Ned."_

Senyumnya memudar seiring dengan ruh yang pergi meninggalkan raganya. Ayah Ned menggenggam foto itu di dalam kepalan tangan yang tak lagi hangat. Wajahnya terbenam di selimut, menyembunyikan isak tangisnya yang menyesakkan dada.

Kakek Ned dikarunai umur panjang. Genap satu abad, ia pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tepat pukul dua belas malam, Ned terlahir ke dunia.

 _Kalimat terakhir kakeknya ditujukan untuk dirinya._

 _Ned,_ yang merupakan sebuah panggilan, adalah warisan pertama yang kakeknya titipkan sebelum meninggal, sebelum Ned kecil mencicipi dunia. Ned, Nederland. Mengingatkannya selalu tentang tanah di mana ia dilahirkan. Nama yang membangkitkan bara nasionalismenya. Nama yang terlahir untuk mengukir sejarah.

Sama seperti nama kakeknya pula, Holland heer de Gezellig.

Genap berumur dua puluh lima, Ned memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban ke Indonesia. Menjalani takdir yang telah terukir di masa kecilnya untuk menemukan seseorang di dalam foto tua.

* * *

 _ **Semarang,**_ 2017

Airlangga sedikit terpukau dengan pemuda di dalam foto itu.

Meski Ned membawanya dari Belanda, Airlangga yakin sekali potret ini diambil di Indonesia.

"Bantu aku menemukan dia, Airlangga."

Tatap sekilas pada foto rapuh itu membuatnya serasa menatap cermin yang menguning. Ada pendar yang tetap terjaga dalam mata sendu yang tidak asing. Pemuda di foto tua itu nampak menghembuskan napas sejarah. Sentuhan awal di atas kertas antik berserat-serat tinta membawanya pada langkah pertama menuju nostalgia. Garis lintasan masa lalu tersirat dalam setiap tutur ekspresi hangat. Aura yang terpancar sangat bersahabat.

Airlangga yakin sekali ia pernah mengenalinya.

Tangannya berkali-kali meraba permukaan kasar itu untuk menemukan celah. Pemuda di dalam foto ini seakan mengunci masa lalunya.

Ia seakan-akan sedang menyambutnya.

Pemuda di dalam foto itu seakan-akan adalah _dirinya._

 _"_ Tidak mungkin, Ned." Airlangga berbicara dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak melukai perasaannya. "Orang ini sudah meninggal lama sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Batavia,**_ 1917

 **i.**

Namanya _Putra Ayu Nusantara_ —namun, perangainya tak semolek namanya.

Jam dentang di kantor Nederlands-Indie Civil Administration masih menegaskan waktu yang terlalu dini untuk mendirikan latar kegaduhan di pagi hari. Pintu terdobrak dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan keras antara batu-bata dan kayu jati. Sejumlah tentara Belanda berjalan cepat, menggiring seorang pribumi berwajah masam dan menyeretnya ramai-ramai ke ruang kepala. Tak banyak berbicara ketika ditangkap, kini ia justru memberontak dengan gigih. Alih-alih memohon ampun seperti pribumi lazim pada umumnya ketika berhadapan dengan Mayoor berpangkat tertinggi, yang satu ini malah seolah-olah minta dibogem mentah di pipi.

"Mayoor!" sahutnya lantang, tak pandang bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam bilik sakral paling dihindari oleh pribumi mana pun, dan malah bertingkah seperti menghadapi pedagang ikan di Pasar Baru. "Aku ditangkap oleh serdadu-serdadumu! Terima kasih. Tetapi jika kalian menembak aku, kalian akan kehilangan seorang tandingan yang bernilai satu juta orang Republik."

Bagai kulit telanjang yang terkena percikan api, tentara-tentara NICA langsung bergemuruh berisik. Seorang di antaranya menyalak di sebelah telinganya. "Besar benar mulutmu, anak kelinci!"

Meski sempat menjengit sesaat, pemuda ini spontan mengangkat dagu dan menantang, nampak berlebihan menjajakkan kelaki-lakiannya, dan kali ini membangkang lebih keras.

"Satu kali lagi kausebut anak kelinci atau nama-nama hinaan lainnya, tak peduli sten-gun serdadu-serdadumu ini, kau akan kudepak sampai menggerang hingga kedengaran di Den Haag sana!"

Seorang tentara tersulut amarah dan spontan menampar mulutnya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangannya semula. Sisanya serentak menyusul membentuk gerakan defensif waspada dengan membidik siaga ke pelipisnya.

Seperti pohon berakar kuat yang diterjang badai, pemuda itu berusaha berdiri tegak kembali dari gayang sesaat yang menerjang hebat di kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan bergerak seiring rasa emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya, ia mengangkat kepala, dipandanginya kembali satu-satu mata tentara itu dengan bidikan tajam di antara rambut berkeringat yang menghalangi mata. Kali ini disusul kerlingan sinis ke moncong-moncong pistol mengkilat di depan hidungnya yang kembang-kempis. "Kalian semua pengecut!" Darahnya terciprat serampangan kala ia membentak sengit kepada lima orang tentara NICA bersenjata. "Kau tak mungkin berani menembak di muka seorang Mayoor!" Tidak ada seorang pun luput dari sapuan pandangan tajamnya. "Kalian semua!" Pemuda itu kembali melirik seorang kolonial yang duduk tegak di kursinya, namun sedari tadi tak menyela sejak ia tiba. "Lagipula bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengepel darah seorang pribumi di sini, Mayoor?"

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu dapat merasakan keheningan yang sama. Denging yang statis menghantarkan semuanya pada konklusi yang serupa. Pribumi ini melanggar tata-krama.

Di tengah stagnan yang mendengung, mereka mendengar tawa tersendat di antara dengusan berat.

Sumbernya dari ujung ruangan. Mayoor menutup mulutnya dengan pipi sedikit terangkat.

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Tidak. Itu bukan keuntungan. Sembari ia pandangi dalam-dalam, mata Mayoor itu memandang balik. Tak gentar. Ada kilatan seorang tentara yang tersirat dan membaur dalam kewibawaan. Ada intensitas guram yang menggeram dalam tatapan yang tak sedap dipandang meski dalam radius teraman. Intimidasi tak terbantahkan yang menyamar lewat gaya kasual dan aman, dengan aura dominasi yang menggedor-gedor ganas berwujud perilaku tenang. Kini ia dapat merasakan badai ganas yang mengancam lewat sekelebat pandang sepasang mata kelam.

Dan Belanda itu tersenyum lihai.

"Di mana orang muda ini ditangkap?" tuturannya diucapkan angkuh disertai intonasi seorang pemimpin. Tatapannya tak sekali pun teralihkan dari mata sang pemuda.

"Di halaman Kantor Pos, Mayoor. Ia berjalan sendirian, provokatif. Di dadanya terdapat tanda Merah-Putih." jawab cepat seorang tentara.

Mayoor mengukuhkan intonasinya. "Siapa namamu?"

Pandangan tajam sang pribumi memancar langsung ke mata. "Kalau Mayoor ingin tahu namaku, harap kedua tanganku dibebaskan dulu."

Sang Mayoor terpana. Tak terguncang, teralih dengan senyum tegas yang mengukir wajahnya.

Di luar dugaan, sang Mayoor bereaksi, bergerak sepintas di area ruang kerjanya. Sebersit gerakan kecil menegaskan bahwa dirinyalah yang masih menjadi pemegang kekuasaan di tempat ini. Si pemuda mengenyahkan tangan ketika tali-tali di tubuhnya terburai dan berguguran ke lantai.

Tanpa memerhatikan, Mayoor itu mengambil sebatang cerutu besar dari kotak laci bironya. Tenang ia mengupas pucuknya dengan belati dan pelan-pelan ia mulai menyalakan cerutu itu, yang segera menghamburkan bau harum, aroma yang membangkitkan kembali memori-memori sang pribumi mengapa ia teramat membenci setiap kolonial yang terlahir. Ingatan itu terus berjalan seiring Belanda itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan menghampirinya dengan tumit yang tak berketuk, seakan ingin mengenyahkan segala bunyi-bunyian di ruangan itu, sementara seluruh fokusnya terpusat.

Sang pemuda menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga Mayoor itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menjulang tegak menghalangi sinar cahaya lampu di atas kepala, memastikan sang lawan bicara dapat mendengar lafal namanya dengan jelas dan nyata.

Mayoor tertawa mendengus, membandingkan tinggi sang pemuda yang tak melebihi lehernya. "Siapa nama pemuda tangguh yang sedang kuhadapi kini?"

"Putra."

"Nyali dari mana kau dapatkan sampai berani datang ke kandang singa pagi-pagi begini, anak kelinci?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya lama, terkesima karena panggilan itu masih lancang pria tersebut gunakan seolah-olah tak mengindahkan namanya. Meski begitu, ia tersenyum sinis, kemudian mengucap pelan dengan intonasi sekeras batu. "Bila kalian memang hendak menerkamku… maka akan kupastikan bahwa aku adalah racun terpahit yang pernah kalian telan."

Ada keberanian yang tergugah. Ada rasa sesumbar yang Mayoor tak sukai.

Belanda itu memandanginya lewat sudut mata tanpa berniat menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk menundukkan kepala agar setara.

"Nah, Putra. Kita lihat seberapa tangguh kesombonganmu mampu menyelematkan nyawamu sendiri dari sini."

Mata Putra membara dan ia terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian bibirnya bergetar.

"Hanya ada satu kesombongan yang aku ketahui, Mayoor."

Keduanya saling memandang. Matanya berkilat dengan leher tengadah dan menggertak tepat di depan wajah Mayoor. "Adalah mereka bangsa lain yang menjajah tanah kami berabad-abad lamanya!"

* * *

 **ii.**

Ekspresi sang Mayoor terlihat sama dinginnya seperti jeruji yang membatasinya dengan si pemuda.

"Putra Ayu Nusantara." Kata per kata diucap kaku dengan cemooh yang terlalu gamblang. Dengus setengah tertawa menyemburkan aroma tembakau yang kentara. "Memangnya apa yang orangtuamu pikirkan saat membuat nama itu, hei Putra?" Bunyi isapan cerutu terdengar mendesis di sebelah telinganya. "Mereka ingin menjadikanmu lelaki cantik se-Nusantara?"

 _Dasar Belanda_ , kutuk Putra dalam hati.

Tidak terpancing pertanyaan berbasis retorika, pria pribumi di hadapannya menganggap intimidasi itu hanyalah guyonan murahan bagai dialog jenaka di pentas seni kacangan.

Tertawa sinis pula, berlagak terpancing dengan humor sarkas yang pedas, ia lantas memberi umpan balik dengan jawaban tanpa ragu. "Jangan tanya padaku, Mayoor." Ia meninggikan nada suaranya, kepalanya terangkat, matanya berkilat dengan sorot menantang. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga bertanya padamu. Mengapa orangtuamu memberimu nama yang sama dengan nama sebuah negeri yang menjajah kepulauan kami?" Melihat jenderal itu bungkam—atau setidaknya mulai sadar dengan topik sensitif yang mereka tengkari, kini giliran remaja itu yang tertawa mencemooh. "Holland heer de Gezellig." ucapnya lantang, meniru lagak pria yang telah mencibir namanya. "Mau menjadikanmu pria Belanda kharismatik agar selalu dikenang sepanjang masa?" Ia berlagak seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Oh! Atau, agar mendapat jalur lebih mudah untuk meniduri wanita-wanita di sini—karena terpesona dengan ketampananmu?"

Tawa kering itu tak berbalas jawaban.

Holland—sang Mayoor—kini memasang tameng ekspresi otoritas nan dingin. Kakinya menapak tak bersuara menuju jeruji sel, menjaga jarak dengan besi yang berkarat, namun cukup dekat untuk memberi tatapan laras mendominasi.

"Ada beberapa garis batas yang tak boleh kau lewati, anak kelinci." Suaranya rendah, landai dengan intonasi yang terjaga dalam kewibawaan yang terjaga.

Sang tahanan di seberang terali besi mampu mencium sinyal mengancam yang terselubung, namun mata teguh itu tetap memandang kukuh.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku, Mayoor Holland?" balasnya dengan bisikan dingin.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap.

Sedetik kemudian, sekelebat bayangan hijau melesak cepat di antara jeruji-jeruji besi, mendobrak pertahanan—menerjang keras tubuhnya.

Hal yang selanjutnya ia rasakan adalah kaki yang tak berpijak, tubuh setengah melayang, napas yang tercekat dan cengkeram jari-jemari raksasa yang hendak memadatkan tenggorokannya dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

 **iii.**

Dentang dua belas kali menunjukkan waktu tengah hari. Penjara itu sepi pengunjung. Interior dinding semen penjara yang terekspos membuat segalanya nampak suram dan kelabu. Debu yang mengawang perlahan mengendap di dalam ruang kosong nan sunyi. Angin dari luar pun tak menghibur tubuhnya yang banjir keringat. Sinar matahari menembus kelopak mata yang setengah terpejam. Tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup ia gerakkan. Lehernya membiru dan terasa panas. Memeluk lututnya sendiri, ia duduk tegak dan merapat punggung ke tembok, membiarkan halusinasi membawanya ke antah-berantah.

Sembari memandangi langit-langit penjara yang dipenuhi kolam-kolam kering bekas air hujan, ia merenungkan mengenai tahanan terdahulu yang mungkin pernah menghabiskan hari demi hari, bahkan bulan demi bulan di tempat kakinya berpijak sekarang. Ah, mungkin mereka sudah mati. Mungkin mereka dijadikan budak di luar sana. Mungkin mereka dikirim ke medan perang sebagai tukang masak. Mungkin juga mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah-rumah para tentara, menggantikan posisi isteri mereka dan menjadi seseorang yang dapat dipeluk dalam tidur.

Atau mungkin… memang tidak pernah ada pribumi yang berani cari mati ke sini.

Putra menggeming dalam keheningan. Selepas penyergapan, tentara penjaga pun tak tampak. Seolah-olah dirinya hanya tahanan replika. Tak penting untuk dijaga. Menjadi pribumi yang mati di penjara dan tak pulang membawa berita.

"Mayoor. Mengapa Anda tidak langsung membunuhku saja?" suara serak itu tertandas memecah keheningan.

Pria yang sedari tadi duduk sejarak enam meter dari sel penjaranya, membalik halaman koran. "Mengapa kau begitu ingin cepat mati?"

"Aku ingin menyusul kedua orang tuaku." ucapnya pelan.

Mayoor itu akhirnya menoleh, merapikan ujung-ujung korannya yang terlipat. Bibirnya tipisnya tersungging, mencela sinis. "Mengapa? Kau akhirnya lelah berjuang, anak kelinci?"

Putra paham benar bahwa itu adalah sindiran yang menggiringnya menuju kejatuhan.

"Bukankah sudah semestinya seekor anak kelinci mati di hadapan singa kelaparan?"

Mayoor terlihat pura-pura terkejut dengan alis terangkat. "Lalu, kau ingin mati begitu saja?"

"Tidak." Putra mengangkat kepala, membiarkan Holland menyaksikan ekspresinya dari jauh. Memastikan Putra tidak salah ucap. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperolok Belanda-Belanda ini dulu."

Putra menyeringai.

Holland tertegun.

Seperti tersambar guntur, ia langsung menggapai senapan di atas meja, menghentak kursinya ke belakang, dan berdiri tegak. Jari-jarinya mengokang senapan dengan keras ketika tangannya mengangkat senjata itu hingga lurus hingga sejajar dengan buruan di depan mata. Posisi yang sempurna untuk melubangi jidat seseorang dan menggenangi lantai penjara dengan darah.

Holland dapat menangkap sinyal takut dari ekspresi Putra.

"Siapa yang hendak kau olok? Tentara-tentaraku atau diriku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan, Mayoor." Putra menggeleng. "Hal tersebut akan membuatku gagal menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirku karena peluru panas itu. Sebagai gantinya aku ingin memberikan sebuah perumpamaan. Bayangkan diriku dan dirimu di pagi tadi." Ia tersenyum lemah. "Anda mendatangi tempat tinggalku beramai-ramai, mengobrak-abrik isinya, mengambil-alih posisi, dan menyergapku. Anda menempatkanku pada posisi di mana aku kalah jumlah. Pembelaanku tidak berarti. Kesakitanku tidak bernilai. Keberanianku tidak kau cermati sebagai pembelaan diri yang sesungguhnya adalah sia-sia. Dan sekarang, kau mengurungku di penjara, merenggut kebebasanku, sementara kau dibekali senjata api, dan aku cuma punya nyali. Tidakkah kau sadari, Mayoor?

Hal yang sama terjadi di bangsa kami sekarang. Akulah yang menjadi Indonesia itu, sementara kau dan seluruh tentara-tentaramu adalah Belanda itu. Bukankah ini ironi? Kau tak perlu menjajah seluruh Indonesia untuk melihat betapa menderitanya bangsa kami… tengoklah yang terjadi di penjara ini."

Holland tak menjawab. Sendi-sendinya melunak.

Pandangannya mengunci lekat-lekat sepasang mata segelap malam itu yang kini tersenyum satir dalam kepedihan.

Tak ada jawaban balasan. Senjatanya perlahan-lahan merosot ke tanah.

* * *

 **iv.**

Ia membakar cerutu yang ketiga untuk hari ini. Holland duduk bersila di depan sel penjara, bertatap muka dengan Putra yang pun tak berbicara. Jarak keduanya melengang, merentangkan batas nyata antara sipir dan tahanan.

Kalimat-kalimat yang tertahan di lidah, melebur lewat semburan asap tembakau yang mengepul ke udara, melayang-layang mengaburi ekspresi wajahnya yang nampak berpikir keras.

Mata hijaunya menguliti setiap jengkal anatomi Putra. Memastikan pemuda itu masih punya cukup nyawa untuk mendengarkan pesannya.

"Kalimatmu adalah bumerang yang mempercepat kematianmu sendiri, anak kelinci." tegasnya dingin. "Kau beruntung tidak menghadapi Belanda yang berkepala panas."

Alis itu kembali mengerut murka, persis seperti ekspresinya saat pertama kali tiba di sini. "Anda sudah mengangkat senjata. Anda memang berniat membunuhku." ucapnya tegas.

"Itulah yang terjadi apabila kau terus melawan." sergahnya cepat. "Sama seperti negaramu. Kau seharusnya dapat menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri apabila kau cukup pintar untuk tetap tutup mulut dan tidak bersikap kurang ajar."

Aura diktatorisme itu kembali menguar ke udara.

"Setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti negaraku saat ini. Lawan atau mati!" Matanya terbakar bara dari dalam hati. Ia seakan hendak bangkit berdiri dan menyerang Holland dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Lawan dan mati." tegas Holland. "Itulah yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi."

"Lantas, apa ada jaminan apabila aku tak melawan?" Putra meninggikan suaranya. "Apa kami serta-merta akan mendapat kebebasan?"

Melihat Holland yang tak memberikan jawaban, emosi Putra semakin menjadi-jadi.

"APAKAH DENGAN TIDAK MELAWAN, MENGALAH, TUNDUK PADA BELANDA, LANTAS INDONESIA AKAN MENDAPAT KEMERDEKAAN?"

Mata Holland berkilat. Tubuhnya bangkit berdiri dan tangannya membongkar gembok sel penjara dengan cepat. Kakinya mendebrak pintu besi keras-keras ke tembok sampai remuk. Dan tubuhnya memblokade Putra dari jalan ke luar.

Mata Putra memerah, ringkiknya bergetar lemah. Terduduk tak berdaya, Putra memandang bayangan hitam yang mendekatinya.

* * *

 **v.**

Jingga petang mulai menjelang. Sekujur tubuhnya berwarna merah darah.

Ia meringkuk kesakitan, memisahkan jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari jeruji sel dan merapatkan punggungnya pada semen yang dingin. Napasnya terhimpit nyeri dan hidungnya tersumbat darah. Merah kental yang mengering menyelubungi gemetar di tubuhnya kurusnya yang tercabik-cabik.

Rasa sakit di titik yang sama memaksanya kembali pada ingatan ketika kaki bersepatu boot itu berkali-kali mendepaknya ke batu-bata dan tangan itu berpuluh-puluh kali mencampakkan wajahnya ke tanah. Rasa sakit yang sama membawanya pada ingatan tentang perang yang meletus antara kawannya dan tentara Belanda. Sekeras apa pun ia berjuang, sekuat apa pun ia melawan, bahkan hingga mati-matian ia kerahkan tenaga yang tersisa, hasilnya selalu sama. Indonesia akhirnya selalu tertunduk di bawah kaki Belanda.

"Melawan, lalu mati!"

Ia telah dibinasakan.

Bendera Merah-Putih kecilnya terkoyak di depan mata.

Raganya tak sanggup lagi mengangkat harkatnya. Sisa-sisa nyawanya seakan mengumpul di tenggorokan, menunggu untuk dimuntahkan.

 _Apakah Indonesia mampu merdeka?_

Moncong senjata mendorong batok kepalanya ke tanah.

"Setidaknya kau belum kutembak mati, anak kelinci."

 _Apakah Indonesia sanggup berdiri sendiri?_

Seluruh tutur-kata agresi yang kerap ia lontarkan mengenai penjajahan, kini lenyap seiring bunyi napas yang mendengus-dengus berat dan bunyi geliat kulit berdarah pada tanah.

 _Apakah Indonesia akan selamanya menjadi milik negara penjajah?_

Putra tak lagi berbicara banyak. Holland sudah memastikan mulut itu berdarah, sehingga tak lagi ia lontarkan kalimat reformasi busuk itu.

"Ada apa? Kehilangan rasa keberanian yang menggebu-gebu itu? Atau mulai menyadari posisimu?"

Putra tak menjawab. Namun, tangannya mengerat bendera Merah-Putih itu semakin kuat.

Holland menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan kedua matanya.

Mata pemuda itu memerah. Membara, mengingatkannya pada jiwa pejuang yang memanjatkan jantungnya untuk menyerahkan nyawa demi negaranya. "Sampai jadi debu pun …" Tangannya memeluk benda sakral itu di depan dada, dekat dengan detak jantungnya. "tak akan kuserahkan Merah-Putih ini…"

Akankah ada hari di mana ia bisa menikmati kebebasan Indonesia?

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, tubuh Putra membentur lantai tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **vi.**

Ketika cahaya pertama hadir dari dalam kegelapan, Putra menyadari ia baru saja tersadar dari tidur yang panjang. Tubuhnya tak lagi terbaring di semen dingin, alih-alih kini kehangatan yang menyambut kepulangannya ke dunia nyata. Tangannya beredar ke sekeliling dan dirasakannya kain lembut yang menggosok permukaan kulitnya. Kepalanya tersanggah di tempat yang nyaman. Wajahnya berpaling, pipinya berusaha merasakan kehangatan itu untuk beberapa saat setelah keletihan yang menyengsarakan.

Ketika pemandangan langit-langit kayu yang bersilang memikatnya, Putra tersadar ia tak lagi berada di penjara.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekitar, menemukan beberapa perabotan kayu yang senada dengan warna tembok dan tirai. Seperti warna matahari sore yang hangat dan ramah. Seluruh warna di ruangan itu melebur bersama cahaya jingga mentari terbenam. Di seberang sana, ia menemukan rak-rak besar berisi deretan buku, kemudian rak-rak berisi pajangan dan foto-foto hitam putih, dan di sebelahnya, ada sebuah meja kecil yang berpasangan dengan dua buah kursi besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Di sana, ia melihat Holland yang sudah tak lagi mengenakan seragamnya.

Ia hendak bertanya, namun diurungkan ketika disadari tubuhnya masih tak cukup kuat untuk berjuang.

"Mereka mengira aku telah membunuhmu." Putra terpegun ketika Holland berbicara. "Mereka mengira aku sendiri yang membuang mayatmu. Mereka mengira aku berhasil melenyapkanmu." Pria itu menggeleng, menghembuskan napas panjang disertai senyum pahit. "Namun, anak kurang ajar ini … nampaknya telah berhasil membuat seorang Mayoor berubah pikiran untuk membunuh anak kelincinya." ucapnya lirih, matanya memandangi Putra dengan pedih.

Meski tak biasa, namun itu adalah kali pertama Putra mendengarkan nada kelembutan di dalam suara bariton Mayoor Holland.

"Ada hal-hal yang harus kau pahami mengenai kondisi bangsamu. Terkadang, tidaklah mudah meneruskan apa yang bangsa kita telah perbuat."

Tak kuasa diliputi pertanyaan, Putra susah payah berusaha berbicara, meski suaranya serak dan terdengar lemah. "Mengapa Anda membiarkanku hidup, Mayoor?"

Pandangan Holland jauh menembus cakrawala, seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menuturkan jawaban. "Aku akan memberikanmu perumpamaan."

Ditirunya jawaban Putra saat masih di penjara.

"Terkadang mereka yang membuka sebuah sejarah dan mereka yang menjadi penerus sejarah mendapatkan dua timbal balik yang berbeda. Mereka yang membuka sejarah akan menjadi orang yang paling diagungkan hingga masanya berakhir. Namun, mereka yang hanya meneruskan sejarah, pada akhirnya harus bersedia meluruskan visi sesuai bibit yang telah tertanam, meneruskan sejarah yang sudah terlanjur tercetak di histori. Namun, di antara orang-orang yang berada di dalam kondisi itu, terkadang ada yang memiliki paham berbeda dengan sang pembuat sejarah.

"Akulah orang itu. Aku ketakutan." suaranya bergetar. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan berpuluh-puluh juta orang di sini akan membenciku seperti dirimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan mereka semua berkata pedas di depan wajahku seperti caramu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku dengan sisa-sisa bayangan kebencian mereka, kebencianmu. Dikutuk. Disumpahi. Aku tak merasakan kekuasaan yang berarti sama sekali."

Meski terdengar menyedihkan, namun Putra percaya bahwa itu adalah jawaban terjujur yang pernah ia dengar dari Holland.

"Kau tak pantas menjadi seorang Mayoor." desisnya sinis.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Holland tersenyum getir. "Kau benar."

"Lantas, mengapa Anda masih seperti ini?" tandas Putra.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku sedang membawa nama negaraku." Dipandanginya deretan pajangan bernuansa Belanda di raknya, terlihat tak fokus dengan sinar matanya yang redup. "Namun, aku tidak pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi tentara yang mengambil nyawa atau menyakiti seorang manusia. Aku tak ingin terlahir menjadi seorang penjajah." tegasnya lirih. Meski berat, namun akhirnya kata-kata itu tetap terucap. "Maaf, aku sudah menyakitimu."

Ada permohonan di sorot mata yang pudar. Ada kepasrahan yang tercurah dalam diam.

Ruangan ini berubah muram. Putra memandanginya dalam keheningan. Tertegun dengan pengakuan yang tak diharapkannya untuk didengar, saat ini, dengan Holland. Beberapa pernyataan yang semula enggan diutarakan, kini berebut untuk dipertanyakan kembali. Apakah Holland berkata jujur? Apakah ia hanya berusaha untuk menarik simpati?

Namun, melihat ketiadaan senjata di sekitarnya atau pun keberadaan tentara penjaga, membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya hendak diapakan dirinya dengan membuat pengakuan yang membangkitkan propaganda? Putra telah dididik untuk tidak mudah percaya pada perkataan seorang Belanda, namun yang satu ini beraksi dengan berbeda. Apakah ia baru saja mengaku kalah? Apakah ia membiarkan kemenangan argumen berpihak pada Putra? Apakah ini semacam jebakan? Tidak. Pasti Belanda ini bermain taktik. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya begitu? Belanda selalu picik.

Namun, meski begitu, ada suara-suara lirih di hatinya yang hendak menerima Holland. Putra dapat mengendus kebohongan dan kejujuran. Dan apa yang diucapkan oleh Holland, murni adalah penjatuhan harga diri.

"Katakan padaku." hardik Putra. "Apakah nanti pada akhirnya Anda akan tetap menyiksaku? Melukaiku? Membunuhku?"

"Tidak. Pergilah." Holland mengucapkan dengan ringan, namun beban ucapan itu begitu besar. "Kau bebas."

Tubuh Putra yang membeku. Ia dapat merasakan darah di pembuluhnya berhenti mengalir dan seluruh aspek bergerak di ruangan itu berhenti di ruang waktu yang hampa. Matanya memandang nyalang. Ada keganjilan yang menggerogoti dadanya.

Suaranya terdengar lirih saat berbisik. "Berjanjilah padaku." desaknya, dadanya sesak.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Putra." Holland menelan ludah. "Selamatkan dirimu sekarang."

* * *

 **vii.**

Pagi-pagi sekali di Kantor Pos, segerombolan tentara Belanda menyerbu dan mengangkat senjata mereka. Semua ini perihal surat-surat kontroversial yang menimbulkan persuasi mengenai perjuangan melawan penjajahan. Bunyi tembakan mewarnai kantor tersebut dan mayat-mayat jatuh bergelimpangan. Lantai kantor dipenuhi genangan darah dan aroma mesiu yang merebak pekat.

Lusinan tentara Belanda merongrong ruangan-ruangan yang tersisa, mencari pribumi-pribumi yang pantas dilenyapkan.

Di suatu ruangan yang jauh dari bahaya, Putra meringkuk di dalam keremangan.

Tangannya gemetar memegang sebuah surat kusut. Dialah pengirim surat-surat misterius itu. Dialah yang menyebarkan gelora itu. Dialah yang membangkitkan gerakan itu.

Dialah orang yang mereka cari.

Instingnya memaksa ia untuk menyelamatkan surat ini ketimbang nyawanya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri membawa suratnya, berlari ke luar dari markas persembunyian.

Ia menyusuri lorong panjang menuju jalan ke luar. Derap-derap kaki memburu di balik punggungnya. Putra dapat merasakan udara di sekitarnya semakin pengap. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya berkeringat. Di ujung pintu, seorang tentara muncul dari simpangan dan menghadangnya.

Keduanya terpaku di tempat.

Sadar dengan siapa dirinya bertatap muka, terbakarlah amarah Putra. "Kau berbohong!" Tinjunya melayang di udara, kemudian dijebak dengan mudahnya oleh tentara itu. "Kau sama seperti penjajah lainnya! Kau menyakiti mereka! KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA!—"

Belum sempat seluruh murkanya terucap, tangan di dalam genggaman itu ditarik menjauh dari pintu. Tubuhnya mendarat di dada tentara itu, kemudian diseretnya Putra ke sebuah celah di antara lemari yang tak kontras sepanjang pandangan di koridor. Suara Putra terdekap oleh telapak tangan besar yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Tubuhnya meronta liar. Melepaskan cengkeraman tangan yang merangkup tubuhnya erat-erat.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tentara Belanda yang tiba di ujung koridor satunya.

" _Ik heb het hier gehoord_! [Tadi aku mendengarnya dari arah sini!]"

" _Hij moet niet ver gaan, laten we weer gaan_! [Dia pasti belum jauh! Ayo, cari lagi!]"

Dia yang terperangkap dalam serkapan tangannya kini bergetar lirih. Kini ia merasakan sesak yang sama ketika melihat kematian orang tuanya di depan matanya sendiri. Segalanya terulang kembali. Pedih karena ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Sakit karena dikhianati seseorang yang ia percayai. Pilu karena ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Namun, yang lebih menyakitkan, orang yang sedang mendekap erat tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, kini berusaha berucap parau. Napasnya patah-patah dan menghembuskan hangat saat ia berupaya meyakinkannya.

"Jangan hantarkan nyawamu pada mereka, Putra … " Suara itu tercekat. Matanya tersaput genangan air mata. "Jangan lagi … Kumohon … "

Dirasakan kepala Holland terbenam di bahunya, sementara deru napas memburu terdengar di balik punggungnya.

 _Semuanya sia-sia. Indonesia akan tetap menjadi milik Belanda._

Putra menggenggam suratnya erat-erat. Airmatanya mengalir di jemari sang penjajah.

* * *

 **viii.**

Putra sadar ia tak dapat menyalahkan Holland sepenuhnya. Pria itu hanya menjalankan tugas. Beban yang ia pikul sejak lahir sebagai seorang warga negara kolonial. Sama seperti dirinya yang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pejuang di zaman penjajahan.

"Bukankah ini adalah ironi ketika kita terlahir sebagai seseorang yang harus membersihkan borok negara? Tidakkah ini tragis ketika kita terlahir di masa-masa perbudakkan sedang berlangsung? Tidakkah kita bisa terlahir di waktu yang berbeda, di mana kita dapat hidup tenang seperti semestinya?" Putra kembali bergumam.

"Kau aman ada bersamaku." Jemarinya menyapu wajah Putra yang masih dibasahi air mata. Di titik ini pun, ia masih melihat sisa mata seorang pejuang di sana.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada satu orang Indonesia yang pernah tidur di tempat tidurnya. Dan Holland akan memastikan bahwa Putra adalah orang itu untuk selamanya.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Aku yang seharusnya berdiri di baris terdepan, kini berbaring bersamamu. Aku yang seharusnya mengangkat senjata, kini tunduk di hadapanmu. Apakah Indonesia juga akan berakhir seperti ini?" pertanyaan itu terucap getir dengan senyuman pahit. Kedua matanya kembali berair.

Pria itu menyelami tatapan lawan bicaranya. Interaksi itu terjalin dari abad yang akan datang. Matanya menyelam ke dalam memori masa depan untuk merangkai seutas interaksi untuk dirinya yang sedang berdiri di garis abad yang berbeda. Ada sebuah gerbang sejarah yang terbuka di mata Putra.

Dan di sana ia menemukannya.

/ _Aku melihatmu yang bersepeda mengejar matahari sore. Aku melihatmu mengenakan pakaian modern yang aneh. Aku melihatmu berdiri di depan museum dengan penuh hasrat. Aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di sebuah bilik buku di sebuah perpustakaan besar. Aku melihatmu yang memotret sejarah di sebuah gedung tua. Aku melihatmu menegak kopi pagi harimu dengan ponsel di pangkuan._

 _Aku melihatmu yang melukis sebuah pemandangan pegunungan dengan cat hijau tua. Aku melihatmu bermain bola dengan teman-temanmu, mengenakan seragam berwarna merah dengan lambang Garuda di dada. Aku melihatmu melahap santapan bersama teman-temanmu di sebuah rumah makan yang besar. Aku melihatmu berkutat di depan komputer dan mengetik dengan cepat._

 _Aku melihatmu membentangkan bendera merah putih. Aku melihatmu di antara ratusan foto hitam putih yang terangkai di dinding kamarmu. Aku melihatmu memotretku melalui gerbang masa lalu. Aku melihatmu tumbuh dewasa. Aku melihatmu bahagia. Aku melihatmu tertawa. Di wajahmu ada kebebasan. Kemerdekaan._

 _Dan aku melihatmu… yang sedang menelisikku melalui foto Putra. /_

Kehangatan berdesir di dadanya. _Ia telah menemukan jejaknya_.

Gerbang memori itu telah terbuka. Seseorang sudah menunggu dari dimensi yang berbeda. Holland menemukan jiwa yang belum terlahir dan tercipta oleh konstelasi memori.

 _Holland menemukan Airlangga._

Pria Belanda itu menggenggam kedua tangan Putra erat-erat, menyelam ke dalam mata hitam itu untuk merangkai interaksi dengan jiwa paradoks di masa depan. Kini ia berbisik dengan sungguh-sungguh, menghadiahkan rahasia kecil dari bilik rekam sejarah di kehidupan yang akan datang.

"Indonesia akan merdeka, Putra. _Aku berjanji_."

* * *

Seratus tahun setelahnya, seseorang di masa depan terseragap membuka kedua matanya.

Airlangga terpana. Napasnya memburu dan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Pandangannya buyar dan mengabur di awang-awang.

Tangannya gemetar memandangi foto itu. Pigura masa lalunya.

 _Pada titik ini, ia telah menemukannya. Airlangga mengenalinya._

 _Pria Belanda di dalam kamera polaroidnya._

* * *

Dua jiwa hidup di dimensi yang berbeda, garis waktu yang berbeda, dan linier takdir yang berbeda, lantas mereka terlahir dengan memori yang serupa.

Sebutlah Airlangga seorang penyelinap waktu, kelinci kecil yang suka meleburkan identitas menjadi kepingan-kepingan memori satu abad yang lalu, menemukan percikan garis sejarah dalam ukiran aksara prasasti, foto-foto tua dengan pemilik yang sudah mati, dan buku-buku kuno dengan puisi romantik abadi, sampai akhirnya menemukan pondasi dunia di antara tempo yang sudah terlewati.

Sebutlah Holland seorang pengintip waktu, tentara naif yang suka mencuri visual satu abad di masa depan untuk dahaga pribadi, menyaksikan gedung-gedung pencakar langit tinggi di tanah bekas stasiun kereta api, melihat pesawat-pesawat raksasa menghunus langit hingga melambung tinggi, dan membaca berita-berita masa depan di sebuah alat digital terkini, sampai akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari ketidakpasitan masa depan yang akan ia jumpai.

Keduanya berpetualang di tipu daya ruang waktu yang abadi, sampai akhirnya berjumpa di satu titik yang hakiki. Melalui kehadiran Ned, Airlangga menelusuri masa lalunya, menemukan Holland yang melangkah ke masa depannya untuk menjumpainya melalui mata Putra. Pada titik nadir yang sama, mereka bertatap-muka di lintasan waktu imaji dengan pusaka realita. Keduanya ditakdirkan untuk saling membaca sejarah.

Lingkaran kasual dalam konteks perjalanan waktu telah mengabadikan kisah mereka tanpa asal-usul yang nyata. Bukankah cinta memang demikian?

Tiada awal dan akhir. Tidak terdefinisi dengan zona ruang dan kalkulasi waktu. Abad yang abadi.

* * *

 _ **Semarang,**_ 2017

"Foto ini diambil pada tahun 1940." Suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah.

Fakta bahwa yang mengatakan hal itu adalah seseorang yang baru menyentuh foto tua milik kakeknya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, membuat Ned terkesima. Harus ia akui bahwa itu adalah respon terawang yang mencengangkan, membuatnya mau tak mau sedikit percaya dengan kasus cenayang.

"Kau benar."

"Apakah ada suratnya?"

Adrenalinnya mengalun dalam denyut ritme yang mengombak. Rasa penasaran yang terselubung ini membuai ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. _Pasti ada di salah satu ruang di otaknya_ , pikir Ned. Anak ini mengetahui sejarah kehidupan kakeknya lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa pacuan rasa curiga dari pikiran, Ned merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar surat lusuh.

Airlangga menerima surat itu, membuka lembaran lipatannya dalam bisu.

Seluruh fokus Ned berangsur terpusat pada Airlangga, tak lagi pada kemisteriusan yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah foto klasik. Sesuatu yang hidup di hadapannya sedang menghembuskan atmosfer sejarah, dari pada benda mati yang menyajikan figur sosok tanpa nama. Sesuatu yang nyata sedang duduk bersamanya, tidak duduk di salah satu kursi di Batavia dan menjadi hantu masa lalu dalam sebuah foto tua. Figur hangat itu kini menatapnya balik, memberi rintik api roman enigmatis, tidak seperti pemuda dalam album nostalgia yang dipertanyakan identitasnya.

"Kenapa?" Ned akhirnya bertanya, ketika sadar dengan ketidakwajaran jeda yang tercipta saat Airlangga menatapnya intens tanpa kedip.

"Ned, aku akan menceritakan kisah yang hebat tentang foto ini." Ia tersenyum, meski kedua manik itu mulai tergenang air mata. "Tentang _kita_."

Usai mendengar Airlangga berkata demikian, Ned segera merogoh saku celananya kembali dan mengeluarkan sebuah bendera Merah-Putih kecil yang hampir rontok terkikis usia dan termakan bercak noda.

"Sebelum kau memulai," Ned meraih tangan Airlangga dan meletakkan memorandum mungil itu di telapak tangannya."Aku yakin ini milikmu."

Airlangga mematung. Ned tersenyum hangat, sama seperti Holland.

* * *

 **Batavia,** _1940_

Di sore tahun 1940 yang tenang, Holland menulis sebuah surat. Di sebelah tangannya, sebuah foto nampak sedang menyemangati jiwanya yang runtuh tak bersisa. Senyum hangatnya masih sama, namun raganya telah mendekap di bawah tanah. Terkubur bersama kenangan pejuang nasionalismenya yang masih membara. Bendera Merah-Putihnya mungilnya adalah peninggalan yang menjadi pusaka perjalanan hidupnya.

Putra mati tertembak oleh tentara kolonial pada saat penyergapan. Pergi dalam busana merah darah. Menyisakan ukiran nama dalam hati seorang tentara yang kini jiwanya binasa.

Dalam kesunyian, Holland kembali membuka mata dan memandangi mata Putra untuk terakhir kali. Mata yang tertangkap kamera dan menjadi warisan terakhir seorang Putra Ayu Nusantara. Memori-memori kekal yang terpatri dalam jiwa yang telah bereinkarnasi.

Jingga selama petang menghangatkan ruangan sepi itu. Holland mengakhiri tulisannya dengan rasa rindu dalam hati dan menghibur hati yang perih.

Putra tidak pernah pergi. _Ia telah terlahir kembali._

 _Bendera ini akan menjadi saksi._

Ia berjanji akan mengembalikan kembali bendera Merah-Putih ini ke genggaman Putra di masa depan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _("Bagaimana rasanya kemerdekaan di sana, anak kelinci?_

 _Berceritalah saat kita bertemu kembali."_

 _-Holland heer de Gezellig)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tamat**_

* * *

 _ **Musik pengiring selama proses penulisan:**_

 _ **1 Banda Neira -**_ _Re: Langit dan Laut_

 _ **2 Banda Neira -**_ _Sampai Jadi Debu_

 _ **3 Gardika Gigih Pertama, Frau, Puput Pramuditya -**_ _Tenggelam_

 _ **4 Barasuara**_ _– Mengunci Ingatan_

 ** _A/N : Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca ABAD._** Saya mau becandain Putra kayak Airlangga, tapi gak tega mah /cry

Genap setahun sudah dan akhirnya saya berhasil mengakhiri kutukan cerita yang belum tamat-tamat ini (FINALLY). _Sad fact_ , poin musik nomor empat berhasil bikin saya nyesek sepanjang penulisan ( _the pain is reaaaaal_ ). Liriknya sangat sukses untuk latar belakang ABAD bagian 2. Mau bikin romantis? _Hell no, this is pure angst_. Ketik dan menangislah, kemudian kau akan menyelesaikan tulisan ini, begitu kata suara dalam hati saya.

Oke lebay, _but it works. If it looks lebay but works_ , _then it ain't lebay._

 _Sad fact number 2,_ pada kenyataannya memang ada beberapa orang Belanda yang pro-Republik, sama seperti Holland. Sebutlah salah satunya adalah Multatuli atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai Bapak Douwes Dekker.

Terakhir, pesan saya untuk pemuda-pemudi Indonesia. Cintailah negaramu sendiri. Rasakan definisi cinta itu seperti apa, maka kau tak perlu lagi kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya, melainkan menunjukkan aksi untuk mewujudkannya (kecuali, apabila anda mengikuti Parade Cinta Tanah Air dan kerja keras menghapal pasal UUD empat-lima/cry )

 _Sign, Rapuh_

(Lestarikan pasangan Netherland/Indonesia **. Salam pemuda!** )

 **NB:** SELAMAT ATAS MEDALI-MEDALI KEMENANGAN YANG TELAH DIRAIH OLEH PEJUANG-PEJUANG KITA DI SEA GAMES 2017! Meski tidak menang di Sea Games, tapi kalian tetap menang di hati penduduk Indonesia! #pelukIndonesia


End file.
